


Lazy Days.

by Kai_27



Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Markiplier fandom - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_27/pseuds/Kai_27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Sunday. And you know what that means... A lazy day. And what do you do on lazy days? Cuddle of course. Well, unless you're vomiting and craving weird food for no apparent reason. Don't cuddle then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Days.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys :P I wanted to write something but school is right around the corner, so it's pretty small! Hope you enjoy~

You yawned slowly and opened your eyes groggily as soon as you felt the sunlight hit your face. You were just about to groan at the thought of having to leave the comfy bed for work, until you realised it was Sunday. And that meant a lie in of course. You looked to your left where Mark was still sleeping soundly. You smiled and rested your head on your left hand as you watch him sleep for a few moments. His face was so familiar by now, his features so unique and perfect. 

You held your breath as he shifted and opened one eye. He glanced over to you and let out an adorable giggle.  
"Morning sunshine," you breathed.  
"Morning beautiful," he smiled.

Mark stretched outwards, his limbs spilling all over the bed, mingling with yours. You jokingly pushed him away and pecked his cheek. You were about to ask Mark what he wanted for breakfast when you felt a wave of nausea hit you. You saw the alarm in Mark's face as your hand flew to your mouth and threw the covers off the bed. You dashed to the bathroom, hoping you made it in time.

"Y/N?! Are you okay?" Mark shouted, running after you. You barely made it to the toilet before your dinner from the previous night emptied itself from your stomach. You felt Marks hands hold your hair back from your face as you leaned over the toilet bowel, groaning.

Fifteen minutes later and you were back in bed, your head resting on Mark's chest, his fingers combing slowly through your hair. It was comforting, but at the same time you were anxious. You had a few ideas as to why you had vomited, but kept them to yourself. The silence was broken by Mark clearing his throat. You locked eyes with him, waiting for whatever it was he wanted to say.

"Do you think you should see the doctor? I mean, it's August. Not many people get a bug in August."  
You could see the worry in his eyes, the love. You sat up, and kissed his forehead.  
"I'll book an appointment for tomorrow, okay?"  
Mark nodded and swung his legs off the side of the bed. You were about to do the same until you felt his hands gently pushing you back onto the bed.  
You tried to voice your protest but it fell on deaf ears.  
"I'll bring you in breakfast, okay? Pancakes?" he smiled. You nodded and snuggled under the covers until he was out of sight. As soon as he walked out of the room you sprinted to the bathroom, locking the door behind you. 

You reached into the cabinet hanging above the mirror, pushing and poking various bottles and tubes here and there until you found it. Right at the back. Marks singing was audible from the kitchen, and you smiled at him trying to make pancakes. You took the test into your hands and sat on the toilet.

The waiting felt like forever. You were awoken from your trance by Mark knocking on the door softly.  
"Y/N? You okay? I have the pancakes."  
You slid the test into the rim of your pyjamas pants and unlocked the wooden door. Even Marks smiling face wasn't enough to stop the gags that escaped your mouth. The smell of pancakes had never been so unappealing. 

You ran right back to the toilet bowel, heaving and shaking.  Your stomach being already empty, nothing came out. But the feeling remained. You stood up slowly, the test falling from your pants. Mark had gone into the kitchen to get a glass of water, which gave you enough time to stare at the test.  
"Positive...." You whispered.

You and Mark were lying on the sofa, watching some old shitty rerun of cartoons. You settled for cereal mixed with raspberry jam, much to Marks confusion. You shrugged and explained that it was quite possibly the nicest thing you had ever tasted. The excitement though, was almost too much to bear. The feeling of knowing that there was somebody inside you. A living person inside you, was both equally terrifying and beautiful. You shimmied up closer to Mark, who was completely invested in the TV.

You looked at the time on your wrist watch, eyes popping at the fact that it was nearly 5pm. Sitting around doing nothing all day sure felt great. Minus the occasional craving for apples and lemon in Greek yoghurt, or maybe crying at an advertisement out of the blue. You didn't know how to tell Mark, you knew he would react well, yet you couldn't bring yourself to say it aloud. You had to find another way, more creative maybe. 

"Y/N?? You awake? It's nearly 8. Hey, Y/N???"  
"What...." was your tired response.  
You felt Marks arms wrap around you, lifting you bridal style.  
"Mark no wait," you mumbled. "Gotta...  tell you something...."  
He shook his head, walking towards the bedroom.  
"You can tell me tomorrow. But you're exhausted. And remember, doctors appointment."

The bed was cold to the touch, but so comfortable. The feeling of warmth engulfed you as Mark slid under the covers. Your body automatically went for the heat, latching onto it. In your half awake half asleep state, you managed to say something, which could be taken in a variety of ways.  
"Looks like... We're not alone anymore...." 

Marks POV~  
Wait what? What had she said? We're not alone? That could mean anything. You racked your brains trying to understand it, or at the very least know what Y/N had meant. Staring at the ceiling listening to her breathing was lulling, calming. But despite that, you had a strange feeling in your gut. Like Y/N wasn't just spouting out sleepy nonsense. That just maybe, she was telling the truth. These thoughts and more swam around your head as you drifted into a fitful sleep.

Your POV~  
No way were you going to work. Not that you didn't love what you did for a living, but you felt like shit. Sending your boss a message informing him of the situation, you glanced over to Marks side of the bed, him probably being long gone. He usually left to record pretty early in the morning, come home for lunch, go back and be home for dinner. You'd usually be home after him, and after 4 years of it, you'd settled into a routine.

You sat up slowly, plopping your feet on the soft cream carpet. You placed your hands on your stomach, smiling. A baby, you were going to have a baby.  
And best of all, it was with the man you loved. You gasped. You hadn't told him, well you HAD but.... It probably wasn't the ideal way of announcing the news to someone. Poor Mark, he must be so confused. Making your way to the kitchen, you heard a strange noise coming from the window. You peered through the blinds, staring eye to eye with a small black puppy.

"Y/N! I'm home!"  
You barely heard Mark shout over the sound of the puppy squealing. You tried to stop him from running out to the hall, but the puppy won the struggle. Mark walked into the lounge, with a look of confusion and the puppy in his hand. You giggled at his face, nothing but confusion.  
"Is this what you meant? When you said we weren't alone anymore? You bought a puppy?"

A smile escaped your lips. You watched as Mark and Tim (you quite liked that name) played on the sofa. "No Mark, that's not what I meant. But it's close. A major difference being a lack of hair and a tail. But the same concept I suppose."  
It didn't seem to register at first. Marks face was twenty different emotions all at once, none of which you could read.

"W-wa-wait... You don't mean..." His mouth hung open as he pointed to your stomach. You nodded slowly. The effects were spontaneous. Mark jumped off the couch and hugged you so tight you felt dizzy, and Tim ripped the sofa arm to shreds.

You had never seen Mark smile so wide. Never seen him so happy. Remembering what you were celebrating, you had almost forgotten the Doctors appointment. You kissed Mark on the cheek and dug your phone from your pocket, re-scheduling your appointment for a later date. 

"How long? Did you know I mean?" Mark questioned. You looked up from the boxes of old baby toys your parents had mailed you when they found out.  
"Only a day or two, I just didn't know how to say it." you chuckled. Even though it had been 2 weeks since the initial finding out of the pregnancy, Mark still wore the same smile. Telling your friends had been easy, all the "congrats" and "when are you due?" making it all the more real.  
"Didn't know how to say it? Y/N, were you afraid or something?" Mark questioned, his chocolate orbs looking worried.  
You waved your hands in denial, smiling at Tim, who was now chewing on an old plastic box.  
"I was, just too excited I guess. Oh I could use some apple and Greek yoghurt." You sighed. 

Mark stood up, placing the box he had been looking through on the coffee table. "Of course m'lady. Coming right up," he said in a horrifically overdone English accent, doing a small bow. You laughed and stood up next to him.  
"Mark? Where'd Tim go?" You asked, looking around the room.   
"No idea, he's probably fine."

You nodded, still thinking. You walked over to the crib resting in the middle of the room, and you smiled so wide you probably gave the joker a run for his money. Marks hand rested on your shoulder, causing you to look up at him.  
"Nervous?" You asked.  
"Very," he nodded.  
"Me too, and I can't wa-"

A sudden crash from your bedroom caused both of you to run in. You found Tim lying on the bed, the lamp broken into pieces resting next to him. You laughed and Mark just sighed. You couldn't resist it. Reaching over and grabbing Marks collar, you pulled him in for a kiss. But not just any kiss. No, this felt like the most passionate, emotion filled kiss in history. And you loved every moment. Mark pulled back first, gasping and cheeks bright red. He pulled you in for a hug, squeezing tight.

"I love you, Y/N," he sang. Reaching down to your still flat tummy, he kissed it.  
"And I love you too," he cooed.  
You smiled.  
"I love you Mark, and you. I can't wait to meet you," you smiled patting your tummy. You heard Tim whimper on the bed, resulting in smiles from both of you.  
"We love you too Tim," you both laughed in unison.


End file.
